Seasons
by LunaChu97
Summary: 4 Chapters that show how Naruto and Sasuke's relationship strengthens throughout a year. SasuNaru


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything to do with Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Swearing, fluffy-ness, Yaoi

Winter:

Snowflakes fell around them, each small individual flake having a unique pattern. Each was unique, but each ended up in the same place. Naruto thought to himself, that it himself and other shinobi were like snowflakes. Each was unique, with different abilities, but each ended up in the same place. Each shinobi ended up on the battlefield, fighting to defend their honour, family name, their village, and eventually, every shinobi ended up in the dirt, dead.

A sharp, cold sensation snapped him out of the depressing thoughts, a high pitched giggle making his head turn. His teammates stood, clad in brown cloaks to keep away the cold, the elder with silver hair throwing a snow ball and catching it in a rhythm. Naruto, shaking his head to make the loose snowflakes fall from his pink cheeks, rose to his feet, scooping up white snow in his gloved hands as he did. His azure eyes scanned the rest of team 7's faces. There was his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, a tall, silver haired man with a blue mask that covered half of his face, his Hitai-ate positioned over his left eye. The second member, was a girl with cherry blossom pink hair, her blue Hitai-ate used as a hair band to keep her short hair back and out of her face, usually dressed in a dark pink dress, her emerald green eyes clashed perfectly. The final, was beautiful to Naruto. His raven hair fell into perfect spikes behind his head, his skin porcelain white, onyx eyes that seemed to see right through you.

His name was Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto swore what he felt for the boy was love, or at least, some sort of adoration. His heart skipped a beat whenever he heard the 5 syllable name, his pulse raced whenever the two teen's hands touched; butterflies filled his demon infested stomach at the sight of beaded sweat rolling down the pale, toned body of his comrade.

Today, as stated earlier, it was snowing. It was the first real snow Konoha had seen in decades, and to celebrate, all Shinobi had been given a single day free of their duties. Of course, Kakashi being Kakashi, this meant a snowball fight.

Naruto stared at his comrades with big, curious eyes, as obsidian met blue. Sasuke's eyes stared into the blonde's, an unknown emotion flickering in them. They stared for about a minute, before a cold ball of ice hit Naruto straight on the forehead. Shocked, the teen stumbled backwards and fell on his ass, causing Sasuke to turn away, scoffing. Azure eyes scanned the team for the offender, paying close attention for a guilty spark or a triumphant smirk. He saw neither in any of his teammates. So he resorted to his mouth as usual.

"Hey! Which one of you threw that!"

The pink haired girl suddenly burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles, burying her face into the Sensei's chest. Naruto glared at her with icy eyes.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan! That hurt!" He pulled pitiful, puppy-dog eyes face and pouted to emphasise his point. The said girl was nearly on the floor now, tears of laughter pouring down her red-cheeked face. Apparently, Naruto's sympathy face was hilarious. The said blonde boy leant down, and picked up the previously made snowball, which he had dropped in the attack. He pulled his arm back, aiming the white ball, and threw it at giggling girl. As the ball hit her hard in the back, hell broke loose. Sakura's eyes became hidden in shadows from her bangs, her fist clenched and she got onto her knees. Slowly, but effectively, she got a handful of snow, moulded it, and then threw it at Naruto. She quickly repeated the process, her gloved hands moving quicker than ever thought possible. Balls of white powder flew around, hitting everyone in their wake. Soon, Kakashi and the other two students were buried deep in 10 feet of pure snow, shivering madly.

Naruto sighed to himself as he was dug out by a very wet Kakashi, and thought silently 'Don't piss Sakura off, It isn't a good idea'

Smiling a little, the previous snowball fight continued. Kakashi was the first to throw, which Naruto dutifully ducked and picked up his own ball, throwing it at Sakura. The said pinkette threw her own which clashed with Naruto's blocking the attack from hitting her. Looking proud of herself, the look immediately dropped when a boy dressed in blue hit her in the face with a larger version of her own ball. Smirking, Sasuke began making another huge ball, while the girl he had just hit cleaned her face and hair of dirty snow. By the look on her face, Sakura was not impressed. The green eyes darkened by shadows again, and she crossed her arms, her knuckles turning as white as the snow beneath her as she gripped her arms. It wasn't long before a piercing scream left the pink lips, causing the remainder of Team 7 to grip their ears in pain, falling to their knees. Sakura continued to scream, knowing very well that if she kept it up long enough, they would give in and she would win.

Naruto, getting sick of the scream that he was certain would soon make his ears bleed, grabbed a handful of snow, not even bothering to shape it, and shoved it into Sakura's open mouth. The snow muffled her immediately, causing her to huff and sulk. She was eventually able to spit the snow out, but by this point, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi each had a handful of snowballs.

"Oh Sakura-chan~" Kakashi mocked, before beginning to throw the snowballs at her. Sasuke and Naruto followed his lead. The red-clad girl cowered at the three way attack, covering her face with her arms. But the trio didn't stop. Not until their female teammate was under a deep pile of snow.

"Payback." Sasuke smirked and muttered under his breath.

Naruto shivered madly as the cold finally begin to set into his cold skin. The raven-haired boy had noticed this, but for the time being, decided not to comment. Kakashi on the other hand, had other ideas.

"Ne ne Sasuke, why don't you take Naruto-kun to your house and get him some hot cocoa?" He smirked at the suggestion, knowing fully well the chemistry between the two teammates.

The youngest Uchiha's face dropped, dread seeping into his expression. It wasn't that he hated his team mate, of course not. He just...disliked him. But, taking one for the team, he nodded and began to walk away, leaving shaped footprints in the snow. Naruto, despite his shivering, followed him. Jogging a little in order to keep up with the fast pace. Kakashi began to walk home, not bothering to wipe the snow out of his hair. After all, his hair was already silver, no one would notice.

It wasn't long before the rivals arrived at the Uchiha Compound, Sasuke point blank refusing to realise that the blonde was following behind him, unlocked the door and slammed it in his face before Naruto could even begin entering. He stood there for a second, shivering, before starting to bang on the door. Shouting insults at his teammate.

"You douche-bag! Open the door its freezing!" Naruto yelled. "Teme please!" He began to shout more, but was cut off by the tightening of his throat and lungs. The sensation was strange, and caused the boy to cough madly and fall onto his knees. Shivering took over his body. Weakly raising an arm, he continued banging on the door. He didn't understand what was happening to him, but he felt fatigued and weak, numbness taking over his limbs. He'd been out in the cold too long, his body unable to handle it he guessed.

Finally, the door swung open, and Sasuke stood there, clad in a white tank top, showing his muscled arms well, and dusty grey pyjama bottoms. His feet were bare, though Naruto had no idea how he could dress like that in this weather, but whatever floats his boat.

The weak boy felt warm, strong arms wrap around him and lift him to his feet.

"Tch. Idiot. You should have just gone home. Let's get you warm." The silky voice floated into his half conscious head, causing him to smile a little as his feet dragged against the varnished floor. He took a second to take in his surroundings. Everything seemed to shine in the house, everything polished and varnished to perfection. Pictures of Sasuke and his late family hung on the cream walls of the hallway. Soon, he was pulled to the left and into a large living area with cushions on the floor, a fireplace burning brightly in the corner.

"Dobe, learn to eat less, you're fucking heavy." Sasuke put the blonde teen on the floor and wrapped a thick brown blanket around his shivering shoulders, and sat him by the fire.

Naruto looked up at the older teenager with glassy eyes, whispering in a soft tone. "Sasuke..?"

The ebony-haired boy looked confused at the unusual tone from the smaller boy. Where was the shouting and demanding for attention? But, despite his confused, asked the comrade what he wanted.

"Yes idiot?"

Naruto's baby blue eyes filled with tears as he muttered. "Will you...Hold me?"

Sasuke was taken back, had Naruto seriously just asked that? They were meant to hate each other, not be asking each other for cuddles! But, not wanting the sick boy to get any worse from crying, wrapped his bare arms around the blanketed form and pulled him onto his own lap. He felt awkward, but began to rock his...friend anyway. Muttering comforting words. Sasuke wasn't really aware of his actions anymore, all he knew was that he wanted to calm the boy shivering in his arms. Naruto's eyes were now beginning to droop closed, sleep overtaking his frozen body.

Still rocking back and forth, Sasuke began to hum a lullaby his mother used to sing to him.

Aki no yu hi ni, Teruyama momiji  
>Koi mou suimo, kazu aru naka ni<br>Matsu o irodoru kaede ya tsuta wa  
>Yamja no fumoto no susomo yu.<p>

Sasuke repeated the verse over and over, until the blonde in his arms fell into a deep sleep. He lay Naruto down by the fire, making sure the blanket was still secure, then went to make himself some cocoa with cream and marshmallows.

Naruto's eyes slowly began to open, blurred at first, but soon focused. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head gently. He was in his apartment again, but, he was sure he'd fallen asleep in the Uchiha Compound. Stumbling to his feet, he walked over to the mirror. Seeing himself dressed in his pyjamas, complete with the weird hat he wore when he slept. But he'd fallen asleep in his usual clothes, not pyjamas! That second, he noticed a note pinned onto the wall. Walking over to it, Naruto pulled the small piece of paper off the green wall.

The note read:

_Naruto,_

_I took you back home, you got too cold while you were at mine and passed out on me. After a few hours I got bored and just carried you back, I changed you into your Pyjamas as well so you'd warm up quicker. Hope you don't mind. See you at training in the morning if you feel up to it._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_P.s: we will NEVER speak of this again._

Naruto chuckled to himself and began to dress in his usual orange outfit. That had been the best thing to happen this winter so far.


End file.
